Neglected My style
by Ultrayoda
Summary: I have read many stories of how Naruto is neglected by his family in favor of his siblings or various other reasons. I wanted to try my hand at this with something new and something different. Will follow canon. Naruto/Harem. Naruto-Family
1. Chapter 0 : Prologue

**Well, hello everyone this is my first fanfic ever. So, all reviews are accepted.**

**I have read many stories of how Naruto is neglected by his family in favor of his siblings or various other reasons. I wanted to try my hand at this with something new and something different.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters**

**So, without wasting any more time, let's start.**

"Hey"** – **Talking

'_Hey_'** – **Thoughts

"**Hey**"** – **Demon/Jutsu

**Chapter 0 - Prologue **

It was supposed to be a gentle night in Konoha with people either getting ready to sleep or getting out to enjoy the night life. Yet, there lied corpses of many of those people under the paws of the great Kyuubi no Yoko.

"Everyone hold the line until Yondaime arrives" yelled a jounin.

But, alas it was futile and many ninjas were being killed under the power and wrath the mighty form of chakra, the strongest of the bijju.

-Namikaze Estate-

Here stands a two year old naruto, shivering with fear, waiting for his parents to come back. Naruto was the first born of Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Namikaze. Prior to the events with nine-tails, his parents had gone telling him that they'll be back soon with his yonger siblings.

Naruto was overjoyed to hear that he'll be an older brother but soon there was a mighty roar, sounds of alarm and then the fighting started. The little boy started fearing for the lives of his family.

Now, Naruto was a very intelligent boy, seemingly had best of both of his parents, though he never showed his prowess for he had seen that such things attracted a lot of attention, whilst he wanted a peaceful life. Thus, he knew that his parents were some of the strongest ninjas in the world. Yet he fears for them, as for a child the parents are the most precious people in the world.

And now, here he is waiting for his parents to return home for neither anyone could come in nor anyone could get out due to the sealing around the house.

-Safehouse-

There was a flash and suddenly two people appeared out of thin air, with one of them holding two bundles in their arms.

"I'm sorry Kushina, I know you wanted to go home but I need to prepare for the Kyuubi" said Minato to his wife.

"It's alright, at least they are safe" she says mentioning the two bundles in her arm. There she held Narumi Namikaze and Natsumi Namikaze, younger sisters to Naruto.

"…." Minato didn't say anything but his eyes held feeling of helplessness and regret. "You! You're going to use them aren't you? You're going to make them into Jinchuuriki." Kushina shouted at Minato.

"I'm sorry Kushina, I really am. But please try to understand." Minato pleaded. "I won't let you…" said Kushina in a weak voice as she drifted to unconsciousness, the recent birth of the twins and extraction of Kyuubi taking its toll on her.

"I hope you'll forgive me Kushina, but this has to be done." Minato said as he placed her into a more comfortable position. He then picked his two daughter and disappeared from the room.

-Namikaze Estate-

Young Naruto was experiencing many things today, he was feeling many emotions and all were foreign to him, literally. He was a sensor and an exceptional one too, though, since he never revealed his talents neither he nor anyone else knew. He could feel panic, rage, helplessness and many more things but couldn't pin point any of those feelings.

He was still waiting for his parents to return, to see his young siblings, and while he knew that everything would be fine, the shouts of people and sounds of war waging outside his home was slowly affecting his confidence.

'_I hope they are alright, I just want them to be safe_' thought Naruto as he was sitting on the couch with nothing better to do.

-Konoha-

Minato reappeared on top of the Hokage Mountain with his two daughters. He quickly scanned the situation. Kyuubi took notice of him and fired a **Bijudama** at him. He quicky put his daughters down and then proceeded to teleport the attack to a faraway distance. Then he took his daughters and disappeared again.

-Konoha Outskirts-

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, was leading the forces in the absence of Minato. Fighting alongside him was his faithful summon Enma. Then in a flash appeared Mianto with two bundles in his arms.

"Minato, you finally made it!" exclaimed Hiruzen. "So, I take it you're going to make them into its new jailor" he continued sadly pointing to the twins.

"Yes there is no choice, I will use **Shiki Fuujin **and split Kyuubi into two. Narumi will hold Yin while Natsumi holds the yang half" said Minato. "No Minato, I cannot let you do this, if anyone then I should be the one to do it. You're still young, let me take your place." Hiruzen countered.

Their argument would have lasted longer but soon the Kyuubi was blasted by a giant toad and a slug. They both knew what this meant. Jiraya and Tsunade, two of the tree Sannins, were here.

"Gaki! You idiot. I won't let you use that stupid seal" shouted Jiraya at his student. "Sensei, you're here! You also brought Tsunade-sama with you" said Minato, relief filling his voice.

"Yeah this idiot got me back. But we have a situation at hand. Any ideas" said Tsunade.

"I have an idea, now that we all are here, the situation has changed. We can use the **Eight Trigrams Elephant seal **for if it is powered by four Hokage level shinobi, no one has to give up their life" said Mianto.

"Alright the gaki, let's get to it" said Jiraya. "But first we have to pin it down" said Minato pointing towards the Kyuubi. As soon as he stopped talking, Kyuubi was pinned down by golden glowing chains. "Mianto! I got him, do whatever you have to do, but soon –ttebanne" shouted Kushina struggling to keep Kyuubi at bay.

Minato got to work drawing the seals and then all the four shinobi and took their places around the beast. In a speed that normal eyes couldn't follow, they made hand seals and shouted "**Eight Trigrams Elephant seal.**"

Suddenly Kyuubi snapped out of something but it was two late as he was divided and sealed into the twins. Then Minato quickly got to his daughters and put his hand on their belly shouting **Fuuin, **closing the seal.

Finally, the great Kyuubi no Yoko was defeated and now Konoha had to deal with the aftermath.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 1 : Naurto Uzumaki?

**Here is the next chapter of the story, which will reveal the real plot of the story. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters**

"Hey" – Talking

'_Hey' _– Thoughts

"**Hey**" – Demon/Jutsu

**Chapter 1 – Naruto Uzumaki?**

The great Kyuubi was defeated, Konoha was still standing. It was great victory for them but it came at a great price. Many people died, both civilians and shinobi. Kohoha's population had suffered a massive blow.

An emergency council meeting was called, comprising only of shinobi families. The meeting also included Jiraya and hokage's advisors. Kushina was also there, tending to her two daughters while she was being tended by Tsunade.

-Council Room-

"Alright then, let us proceed with the meeting" said Mianto. "Even though Konoha has survived the Kyuubi, we have suffered a massive blow. I want everyone's opinion the matter" said Minato.

'_Smart kid, diverting their attention, not giving them any time to think of other things' _thought Jiraya. Though he could see that Shikaku had caught on it. Now, that wasn't a problem, no, the main problem was that Danzo, the War Hawk, had also caught on it as well. Though, they didn't say anything… yet.

The meeting lasted several hours, many new strategies were made. New policies were also adopted to make best use of the available resources, and mission layouts were made so that they do not seem weak in front of other countries. The age for starting academy was also dropped down.

As the meeting was coming to the end, Danzo voiced his question "Excuse me, Hokage-sama but how did you defeat Kyuubi." Minato cursed his negligence of the old war hawk. "I sealed him into my daughters, do you have any problems?" answered Minato honestly though there was a warning in his voice.

"No hokage-sama, of course not" Danzo said, but he had got what he wanted. "Then we should take immediate actions. They should provide as invaluable weapons for Konoha" Koharu said in a sagely voice. Minato snapped his head and glared at her icily.

"No child of mine will be turned into a wepon" Kushina raged. Minato concurred with her. "Don't let you emotions rule you Mianto. The village must come first" Homura countered.

"It seems that you are being swayed by your emotions, hokage-sama. Remember you vowed to do everything for the sake of the village" said Danzo, with a smirk on his face. Minato and Kushina glared at him.

Tsunade and Jiraya were seething with anger. Hiruzen knew this was gonna happen but couldn't say anything and the other council members stayed quite. "You know I can train them properly Minato, just give them to me" said Danzo.

"Shut up! Don't take my leniency as a sign of weakness Danzo" said Mianto icily making Danzo flinch. "And it is Hokage-sama to you" continued Minato.

"I apologize hokage-sama" said Danzo. "And it goes to all of you, don't even think about it. I can take care of my children" said Mianto.

"It seems you won't do it our way, fine!" said Homura. "Give us some sort of assurance, a security if you will" he continued. Both the elders glanced at each other and then said "You have give-up on one of your children".

"No way, I won't give you any of them" protested Kushina, holding her daughters tightly. "Who said anything about them?" said Homura. All of their eyes widened as they realized what was being said. "Since you have two of them to train. Give your eldest to Konoha, we can raise him well" continued Homura.

Before anyone could say anything, danzo declared himself in favour of the motion and soon the whole council except Jiraya, Tsunade and Hiruzen were asking for naruto to be taken from them. Kushina and Minato couldn't believe their ears.

"What the hell are you all saying?" shouted Kushina. "It is just to see your loyalty Minato" said Hiashi. Minato was shocked to see his friend saying such thing. Soon everyone started arguing. Minato, Kushina, Jiraya, Tsunade, Hiruzen on one said and rest on the other.

"Enough! I'll do it." Exclaimed Minato. "What are you saying gaki?" said Jiraya. Kushina was too shocked to say anything. "I said I'll do it. Just let me talk to him" pleaded Minato.

"No, you won't be seeing him. I know your resolve will crumble. I'll have him taken away and from now on, just concentrate on your '_daughters_', we'll take care of him. He'll be known as Naruto Uzumaki from now on and you two won't be seeing him for quite some time" said Homura. He then proceeded to call ANBU gave him the task.

The ANBU sat in front of Minato. Minato numbly gave him the key of the house and then the ANBU left.

…

…

…

There was a brief silence in the council room. 'Yes now I can have an excellent weapon' thought Danzo as he smirked. Then after a few seconds Minato rose, there was a sizable amount of killer intent in the room. It was not only his but Kushina's as well. "**LEAVE!**" that was all Mianto said and everyone scurried off.

Kushina broke down and started weeping, while Tsunade was trying to console her, tears evident in her eyes. Jiraya was just stunned at what was going to happen to his godson. Hiruzen had an utterly disgusted face.

Finally, Minato. His expression was so cold that you would just die with one look. He took deep breaths and went to his daughters who had remained silent the whole time, '_Sealing must have taken quite a toll on them_' he thought. Slowly but surely tears also started to go down his face. Only one thought in his mind '_How did it all descend to this, now what do I do?_'

**To be continued…**

**So, how was it? All reviews are accepted.**


	3. Chapter 2 : Time to Change

**Hello everyone! Here comes the next chapter as the plot thickens. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Also, thank you everyone for their reviews, and do keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters**

"Hey" – Talking

'_Hey' _– Thoughts

"**Hey**" – Demon/Jutsu

**Chapter 2 – Time to Change**

A small child was running in a wide crowded street, feeling utterly helpless. He was running as fast as his little legs could take him. Though, being small had an advantage as such crowd and night was practically his domain.

The little boy was two years old, with blond spiky hair and crystal blue eyes. A few hours ago he was known as Naruto Namikaze, but shortly everything changed and descended to hell. Here he was trying to run from the bad men that were trying to catch him.

One could ask, how can such a small child have such intellect or physique? Well, the answer lies to the fact that he belonged to a ninja family. It is a well-known fact that people with ninja blood-line were born a bit different. They grew and matured fast. Thus, Naruto Nami… No… Naruto Uzumaki was such an exceptional child with the blood of both Namikaze and Uzumaki flowing through him.

He wanted to go back home, but was lost. The place where he was right now was unknown to him. Even though it was in Konoha he had never seen a place where people were so violent and drunk. Right now, with people chasing him the whole world was his enemy. '_Where will I go now, everyone has abandoned me!_' It all started a few hours ago.

**-FLASHBACK-**

-Namikaze Estate-

The fighting has stopped, since everything had gone silent. Naruto was now waiting for his family to come home. 'Anytime now' thought Naruto. He waited and waited but no one came. Finally, there was a sound and the door to his house was opened.

Naruto rushed towards the door, expecting to see his father or mother but there stood a tall man dressed in a full black body-suit. "Who are you and where is my dad?" asked Naruto fearing for his family. The ANBU looked at the child, trying to think of the best possible way to carry out his mission.

'_Take him to the orphanage or anywhere. Just get him out of the house._' This had been said to him by the elders after he left the council room. He knelt down to the little boy and said "Naruto, you have to come with me."

"Where to?" asked Naruto. "We are going to your new home" replied the ANBU. "What are you talking about? This is my home, I won't go until mom and dad come back" countered Naruto. The ANBU had his mission and he knew that he could not talk the child to follow his orders. Thus, he quickly made a plan and apologized to his Hokage in his mind.

"You are to be taken to the orphanage by the orders of Lord Hokage" he said, only to see the widening eyes of the child. "wh..wh..wha.." Naruto struggled to speak. "Your mother has given birth to healthy daughters and they have ordered for you to be sent to the orphanage. They don't want you Naruto, but come with me, I'll help you find a new home" said the ANBU in a kind voice, thinking that he could persuade the child.

But young Naruto was anything but foolish and he could feel that the ANBU was lying. He complied to see the end of the situation, but asked for proof. The ANBU took out a tape recorder that he had prepared especially for such an event. "Minato, we don't need him anymore, we have such cute children now" said a voice that Naruto knew to be his mothers. "You are right Kushina. ANBU, get Naruto out of that house and tell him that he is to live in the orphanage from now on" said Minato, and then the recording stopped.

Though Naruto was smart, he still didn't know the power of Ninjutsu and thus believed the man. The feeling that was bubbling in him couldn't be described through words. His whole world had just come crashing down. He quietly followed the man. He was incoherent through the whole journey. Any attempts by the ANBU for a conversation were in vain.

Soon, they were in front of the orphanage. The ANBU got Naruto checked in and the warden was shocked to core to see the beloved child of the Yondaime in the orphanage. ANBU quickly notified her of the situation.

Naruto was given a bed, though he went toward the window and then sat beside it. Staring at the moon he was trying to process what the heck just happened. The young women felt sad seeing the boy in such a state, though she knew that the boy wouldn't respond to her right now, so she left him alone.

An hour, after everyone had gone to sleep, a man suddenly appeared in front of Naruto. Naruto was startled to see another black dressed man in front of him though he had a blank white mask on him. "Naruto Uzumaki, come with me" said the man. Now, Naruto had already learned that going with people like the black man meant trouble, so he faked compliance and when he got out he suddenly 'got lost' in the crowed. Naruto then started to run through the crowd. Unknowingly he used his height to his advantage and then with a bit of luck on his side, got away.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Thus here he is now, trying to figure out where to go next. He entered a building where he saw people getting their hair coloured. Naruto was a very good analyst, thus he saw took the opportunity and colored his hair to light brown silently and then got out of there. The reason he did this was because he had realized that being himself right now was dangerous.

He had also realized that he was alone now. His father and mother had abandoned him for his siblings, leaving him no one to turn to. Also, with all the people trying to get him he made a decision to try and live in this weird part of Konoha. In the coming years, Naruto will come know that this place was the 'Red Light' district of Konoha

**To be continued…**

**So, how was it? All reviews are accepted, and do tell if the story felt a bit rushed.**


	4. Chapter 3 : It is time

**Hey everyone, sorry for just disappearing all of a sudden. I had a lot of problems to deal with and then I had my exams. Though I'm back now and will keep the story alive.**

**This chapter will have a major time skip**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters**

"Hey" – Talking

'_Hey' _– Thoughts

"**Hey**" – Demon/Jutsu

**Chapter 3 – It is time**

Time-Skip: 8 years

-Hokage Mountain-

The Hokage-Mountain, this great monument belonged to Konoha, which has kept the memories of each and every Hokage that has ever lived. It has been there since the start of this mighty village, withstanding all kinds of weather, holding the faces of four Hokages, who have served Konoha with all of their might. The top the mountain is considered as a great spot for get-togethers or just for idle thinking, but due to the time it takes to climb, people tend to visit less. Thus, this place is usually empty.

Looking carefully on the mountain you can see somebody sitting on the head of the fourth Hokage. Upon closer inspection it was a small kid, roughly 9-10 years old. The boy was glazing at the marvellous sight of the setting sun, orange colour washing over the village illuminating it like a fire. The boy looked to be in a trance by the sheer beauty of the sight. He had brown hair and red eyes, looked a bit thin for his age but still had a good build. He wore a sky blue shirt with grey combat pants along with an orange sash. The sun had finally set in the horizon and the boy finally got up.

'Got to get back to home, it's getting close to rush hours at work' thought the former blond. Giving one last look to the village he started walking towards the village. He raced through the streets and went to the place that he had come to call home. The work that our former blond hero does is at a bar in the red-light district of Konoha. As for his red eyes, he has come to learn that blue eyes were uncommon in the village thus his disguise could be compromised. Thus, he got himself red contact lenses.

'It has been eight years since that day' mused the blond while entering the bar that doubled as his home."Finally! You're back. I was starting to think that something happened to you" said an old man working at the bar. "Sorry boss, lost track of time there" replied Naruto sheepishly. "Today it's a bit crowded don't you think" continued blond. "Well there are a lot of shinobi today, so yeah" said the old man. Hearing that the blond stiffened, he had come to avoid shinobis ever since that day eight years ago, not that anyone knew. "ha ha… you're right. Well better get to work" said the blond nervously and then he scurried off.

It was a common night in Narutos' life, serving the patrons in the bar. When he was wandering in this area eight years ago hungry and thirsty, the bar owner took the blond in.

**-FLASHBACK-**

'_Where do I go now' _thought the blond helplessly. He was starved, thirsty and dirty after all that run. He had nowhere to go and knew no one that could help him. So, finally after all this time he let his tears flow. Seeing the boy crying people paid no mind to him, too busy with enjoying their time. Luckily, and old man came to him and asked "What happened boy, are you lost?" "No….(hiccup)… I was thr... thrown out of my (hiccup) house. I have nowher…" said the boy sobbing but before he could complete the sentence, the old man hugged him and said "Don't worry boy, let's go inside and get you cleaned up first and then we'll talk later"

After and intense bathing session and getting some food he told the old man his peril, though he left out that he was the son of the Hokage. After hearing to the little boy the old man said "You know boy, you remind me of my grandson that left me a long time ago with his parents. What do you say want to live with this old man?" Naruto was shocked, to hear that he would have someone to care for him once more. He nodded furiously while hugging the old man with all his life. "Ok! Naruto, I am Mashiro and I'll be your grandpa from now on" said Mashiro smiling.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Mashiro taught him the workings of his bar, the art to serve clients and serve drinks, though he never let the blond have any.

So here he was, living his life far away from all the ninja stuff, with his old man. Though, he always felt that something was missing from his life. "Hey, did you hear? Ninja academy registration are open, this time enrolment age is 8 years" said a shinobi. This snapped Naruto out of his musings. '_Ninja Academy huh…'_ thought Naruto sadly. He remembered his family, and he knew that deep in his heart he wanted to be a great ninja someday. He sighed shaking his head and went back to work. He didn't notice the stare that Mashiro was giving him.

-Bar Closing time-

During the dinner Mashiro was eyeing the blond critically. After dinner he finally made up his mind. "Hey Naruto, come here boy" called Mashiro. "Yes old man, need something" asked Naruto. "What do you think about being a ninja" asked Mahiro casually. Naruto went stiff and just stared at the old man. After a few minutes he regained his composure and replied "why do you want to know old man." I know that you want to be a ninja Naruto, I could see it in your eyes. Want to join the academy?" asked Mashiro. Naruto finally admitted "You are right old man, I do want to go to the academy." "Good Naruto, remember never to lie to yourself, now come on we'll celebrate today, and tomorrow we'll get you enrolled" said Mashiro happily. They both had a few drinks, soft for Naruto and hard for Mashiro and then went to sleep.

When Naruto woke up next, he saw Mashiro sleeping on the couch. "Hey old man wake-up, you'll hurt your back like this" he said, but Mashiro never replied. When he reached closer he saw that something was wrong. Mashiro was not breathing and Naruto couldn't feel life in him. Naruto immediately tried to wake him up, death being too much for the ten year old child, but no matter how much he tried Mashiro never moved. Tears were already flowing freely out of his eyes, the he noticed something in Mashiro's hand. It was letter addressed to him. Opening it he read :

_Dear Naruto,_

_It seems that my condition has finally reached its peak. It was found that I have a disease which could not be treated by conventional means and thus I knew that my time was near. I never had the courage to tell you all this, though now that my time has come, I just want to say that live your life to the fullest and fulfil your dreams. Remember that I will always love you._

_Your old man_

Crying the whole time while reading the letter, Naruto knew that this was it. Both of them had no friends and Mashiro's family had abandoned him a long time ago. He slowly went to his backyard to think what to do now, while cursing the god for taking away the only man that ever cared for him.

-Namikaze Estate-

It has been eight years since anyone heard of Naruto. When it was found out that Naruto has gone missing from the orphanage, a village wide search was conducted, though he was never found. It was as if the blond had just vanished from the village, only if they knew. Thus, he was termed dead, though a few believed him to be missing.

Since that day Minato had become a lot colder towards the village in general. He openly blamed the council along with Kushina when it was found out that Naruto was missing. No one dared to argue with him anymore and council always tried to keep away from his wrath.

Kushina had taken it much worse; she believed that it was her fault that Naruto was taken away from her, that she didn't try hard enough for her son. Now, her son was missing presumably dead for all she knew. It had been almost eight years since Naruto's name was spoken in the household. They tried their very best to forget about him and move on. After all, they still had three children to take care of.

Three years after Naruto's disappearance, Kushina gave birth to another girl. They named her Mito after the wife of the Shodaime Hokage. Ever since then it was all beacause of Narumi, Natsumi and Mito that Minato and Kushina had been able to keep up with their sadness.

When Narumi and Natsumi were a few years older, Minato and Kushina had taken on themselves to train them in the various arts of Ninja. Occasionally they would be joined by Jiraya, Hiruzen or Tsunade. Life seemed good from then on for the Namikaze family.

'_Academy Registrations' _thought Minato has he viewed the application in his hand. Naurmi and Natsumi were finally eight and it was time to enrol them to the academy. He had already talked to Kushina and both of them had agreed that it was the right time.

He had already given up on his son and thought that he would never see him again. He had learned to life with his family now. He just didn't know how wrong he was.

**To be continued…**

**So, how was it? All reviews are accepted, and I'll probably post the next chapter in a week. **


End file.
